


please.

by sheehan_film



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Fear, M/M, Military, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheehan_film/pseuds/sheehan_film
Summary: dave has a vivid nightmare about klaus dying. it's so incredibly extensive that it feels real, and the nightmare seems to go on for ages. dave is afraid of losing klaus more than ever now.note: this is quite short and a bit rushed but it's my first post on here. please feel free to critique!





	please.

i couldn't stop the bleeding.   
klaus sputtered, flecks of scarlet coming out of his throat. the area around his ribs was swiftly soaking through his fatigues, turning them a dark, wet green.   
“dave.” his voice was uneven as i drew one of my hands back-now we both had blood on us.   
i crouched down, trying to find the exact spot where the wound was but there was so much red, so much life coming out of klaus.   
“i got...i got shot.” my eyes met his just as they welled up. a sob heaved its way out of his chest, triggering a fresh wave of blood from the exertion. “dave. dave, please, i don't-”  
“you're not going to die, okay?” i looked around with a growing knot in my stomach-where was the doc?   
ripping off a strip of fabric from my undershirt, i prepared to start wrapping the area where the most blood was being lost.   
klaus fell to his knees, fighting death with every molecule in his body. he was crying, reaching out for my hand and i offered it to him, trying my best to keep him conscious.  
i couldn't lose him. no way, no-  
“i'm sorry.” klaus's face was a riverbank, tears streaming down it like currents.  
i shook my head, wiping one of his tears away with my thumb. i tried to laugh, to make him feel less afraid but it came out like a broken car engine and my own eyes began to fill.   
“please don't be sorry. you're going to be okay, just-oh god.”   
klaus couldn't keep himself upright anymore.   
i held him, cradling him in my arms, looking for a way out of loss.   
he was looking up at me, his muscles stiffening. there was absolutely nothing left for me to do.   
“i love you,” klaus winced, his expression softening from the pain.   
“i love you, too.” it came out as a whisper. i pulled him up closer to me, rocking back and forth slightly.   
one last gasp of clarity, one last look into my eyes and then-  
i scrambled awake, pushing the thin blanket off of me and onto the end of the cot.   
my face was damp, but not from blood. this was sweat. i wiped my forearm across my head, my eyes feeling a little puffy.   
it was a few hours until sunrise. furthermore, it was sunday and we had the day off.   
i walked over to klaus's cot, debating whether or not to say anything. he was a light sleeper these days, though, and he turned over to face me before my hand touched his shoulder.   
“you okay?” his voice was heavy with leftover exhaustion and he blinked a few times.   
i nodded, not wanting to worry him. he didn't need any extra burdens. “can i-?”  
klaus chuckled, still half-asleep. “c'mon, c'mon.” his hand was there, patting the small space beside him on the cot. the lack of room between us didn't bother me, though.   
i gently buried my head in the front of klaus's shirt, wrapping my arms around him. he felt warm in the chilled air that swept through base.   
he felt safe. i felt safe, my hands lightly clutching the back of his shirt.   
klaus was right there with me. he kissed my forehead sleepily before he drifted off again.  
he wasn't hurt-i wasn't going to let him get hurt so long as i could prevent it.


End file.
